Faith
by FaithinBones
Summary: Wounded in Afghanistan, Booth is brought home to an uncertain future.
1. Chapter 1

This story popped in to my head after watching 'Two Bodies in the Lab'. Yeah, it's hard to explain how my mind really works. This one shot is a long one for me. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking down the corridor, Hannah passed each room, searching for room 447. Finding the room at the end of the long hallway, she tapped on the door, opened it and then walked in. Spying her boyfriend, she walked quietly over towards the bed and stared down at his sleeping form.

Lifting his hand in hers, she squeezed it and then brought it to her lips to kiss. Feeling the cool flesh of the back of his hand against her lips, a sob escaped from her, "Oh Seeley, I tried to get here as soon as I could. I didn't know what happened to you until I got back from Egypt and I tried to see you. You'd told me that you were scheduled to ship back soon so I knew if I was going to see you it had to be soon."

Moving her eyes over his face and then his body, she started to weep. "Captain Carson told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry, Seeley. I'm sorry that this happened to you. You didn't deserve this to happen to you, not you."

Swallowing, she wiped her eyes with a Kleenex she had in her jacket pocket. Sniffing loudly, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "I put in for a transfer back to the states as soon as I heard what happened to you. I promise you that I didn't forget about you. I didn't Seeley. I promise."

Shaking her head very slowly, the reporter finally pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, "No one will tell me what's wrong with you. I'm not related to you and all those privacy laws that they have now, keeps me from knowing what's wrong, what's going to happen to you. I . . . . I want you to know that I plan to visit you as often as possible. I'm hoping I'll run into a relative of yours or someone. . . . Someone who can talk to me and tell me. . . . Tell me . . . ."

Feeling the tears run down her face, she dabbed her Kleenex against her face and finally managed to stop crying. "You'd laugh if you saw me right now. I'm sure you'd have some smart ass remark to make about the tears. . . . Wake up Seeley. Wake up and make fun of me. . . . Wake up and tell me I'm being silly. . . . I guess I am being silly. I don't know. I love you Seeley. I told you that just before I went to Egypt. I know that surprised you but really it shouldn't have. You told me you love me and then I told you that I love you. . . . Yeah, I know you said you weren't used to anyone saying that to you, but, really I find that hard to believe. Come on, a guy built like you must have had tons of girl friends before you met me. . . You were kidding me, right?"

Wiping the damp Kleenex across her cheeks, she sighed, "Well any way. I have a job here for now. I could be reassigned anytime but for now, I'm here and I plan to visit you as often as I can."

Standing, she leaned over him and gently kissed his eyelids. "Wake up Seeley." Crossing her arms against her chest, she nodded her head, "Okay, I have to get to an interview. I'll see you soon."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the chair next to his bed, Brennan smiled, "I talked to Parker this afternoon. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you and if he wasn't in London he'd be here every day to see you. I offered to fly him back here, but, Rebecca says she'd rather wait until you wake up first."

Holding his hand, she studied the veins on the back of his hand, "I know they had to perform emergency surgery over there, Booth. I know they didn't have a choice; but, they should have read your medical records thoroughly before they gave you anesthesia. If they had been more thorough they would have known that you can't handle that particular anesthesia. . . I understand your life was in danger . . . I do understand that, Booth; but . . . ."

Rubbing his hand between hers, she felt the tears course down her cheeks, "It's been almost three weeks, Booth. It's time to wake up. This has been going on long enough. . . . Please wake up, Booth."

Resting the back of his hand against her cheek, she continued to weep, "I'm so sorry, Booth. If I had had the strength to say yes outside the Hoover you wouldn't be lying on this bed right now. I . . . I was so afraid to say yes. I wanted to say yes, I really did; but, I didn't think it would be fair to you. I didn't think I could love you the way you deserved to be. . . . You deserved someone who could believe in love and at the time, I didn't believe in love. . . . I didn't . . ."

Kissing his hand, she moved it back to the bed and rested his hand on the mattress. Refusing to let go, she stared at their entwined fingers. "I've discovered love late, Booth. I've finally realized that love isn't just a chemical reaction. It isn't just pheromones. It's much more than that. It's watching someone you love in a deep sleep. A sleep so deep that no one is sure you'll ever wake up."

"I still have your medical proxy, Booth. You didn't change it. I was so surprised when I found that out. I thought for sure that you'd changed it when I hurt you . . . Thank you. . . . I had you moved to this rehabilitation center so that you would be closer to where I live. It's a very good facility and your attending physician is quite brilliant. He's confident that you will wake up. All of your medical tests say that your wound is healing nicely and that your brain is functioning as it should. You just need to wake up, Booth. . . . Please wake up."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Seeley, I'm sorry I couldn't visit you for the last four days. I've been pretty busy. They have me chasing the President all over the damn country. The guy never stays home." Leaning over and kissing him, she studied his face, "You seem to be looking a little better. The bandages on your stomach are smaller and the tube you had in your throat is gone so that has to be good, doesn't it? . . . I'm not an expert but I think it was a breathing tube. I mean I think it was anyway. I guess that means you're breathing on your own."

Sitting down next to the bed, Hannah clasped her hand over his, "Wake up, Seeley. Do it for me. As soon as you're well, we can go to this really great dance club I know about in Richmond. . . . "

Standing, she leaned over her boyfriend and kissed him. Sitting back down, she squeezed his hand, "I still can't get anyone to tell me about your condition. It's absolute bullshit. They'll let me visit you but they won't talk about you. It's crazy. I tried to contact your grandfather but he's moved and I couldn't find out where he's living."

Laughing, Hannah shook her head, "Yeah, some hot shot reporter I am. I'm just . . . Anyway, I did hear that some other woman visits you every day. The nurse that was in here called her a doctor Brendon or Brennan or something like that. I don't know who she is but I can tell you I'm a little jealous there Seeley. Do you have a woman on the side and you're just to afraid to wake up and tell me?"

Watching his eye lids flutter, she frowned, "No I guess not. You were such a mess when I met you in Afghanistan. You didn't want to get involved with me because someone had broken your heart. Let me tell you, it took a hell of a lot of flirting and ego stroking to get you to go out with me. I've never had to work so hard to get a man interested in me before. . . . I think that's why I fell in love with you. You weren't like other guys I've gone out with. Those guys were all after a good time. Not you though. You . . . You were so sad it just made me want to make you happy. . . You have such a pretty smile and I just wanted to see you smile all of the time."

Staring at his strong masculine hand, she sighed, "You have such a pretty smile, Seeley. Wake up and smile for me." Patting his hand, Hannah stood up and kissed him softly on the lips, "That kiss was better than the last time I was here. That tube made it tough to really kiss you. . . Wake up, Seeley and I'll give you a kiss that's so hot it will make you blush from the heat."

Searching his face, she finally sighed, "Okay, I have to go. I'll be back when I can."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Frowning, Brennan leaned over and used a damp wash cloth to wipe the tear tracks on his face, "I don't know why you're crying Booth but I'm sorry that you're so sad. Your dream must be very unhappy. It's been over three weeks, Booth. It's time for you to wake up. . . . I miss you."

Drying his face with a hand towel, Brennan adjusted his blanket around him, "Your therapist says that if you will wake up soon, it won't take a lot to get you back into shape. Your wound is healing very nicely and your breathing finally stabilized so that they could remove your breathing tube. . . . Dr. Carson says they are still using the oxygen mask on you at night to make sure you don't fall behind."

Sitting down, she moved her hand under the blanket until she found his hand, "Your skin color has really improved too. All in all, you're doing quite well. You just need to wake up."

Gripping his hand firmly in hers, she frowned, "One of the nurses told me that you've had a female visitor besides me, Cam and Angela. Nurse Winters said that your visitor is a reporter. I was going to ban her from visiting you but Nurse Winters said she appears to be a friend of yours. Your friend cried the first couple of times she visited you. You know so many people, Booth. . . I won't ban her. If she is a friend of yours then I approve of her visiting you. You need all the company you can get. Cam and Angela say they haven't seen her yet. I hope she is a good friend. You deserve to have good friends, Booth."

Moving his hand out from under the blanket, she leaned over and kissed the back of his hand, "Booth, I need to tell you something. . . . You will be quite surprised when you hear this information but I think you deserve to hear it from me. . . . I love you. . . . I love you and I miss you. . . . Please wake up."

Kissing his hand again, Brennan moved her eyes to his wrist. " I hope you aren't going to be upset, but the tattoo on your right wrist is slightly damaged. The scar you have there bisects one of the characters. . . . It really isn't a very large scar and with time it should fade enough so that you won't even be able to see it unless you look closely. Still the tattoo is damaged."

Kissing his wrist, she smiled, "I've always liked your tattoos. They are so Boothy. . . . I miss you, Booth. Wake up."

Kissing his hand, she smiled sadly, "Well, perhaps tomorrow."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sighing, Hannah leaned over and kissed her boyfriend, "It's been over four weeks, Seeley. One of the nurses finally took pity on me and told me what's going on with you. I'm sorry that you had a reaction to the anesthesia like that. The nurse, Addie, says that this is the second time you've been in a coma because of anesthesia. The first time was just for a few days but this time it looks bad. It's been almost five weeks. She said no one knows why you're still sleeping and they don't know when you're going to wake up. She thinks its possible you may stay asleep. She hopes not and she told me I should have faith that you'll wake up; but Seeley, I . . . I don't have that kind of faith. I never did."

Placing her hand over his, she shook her head, "I can't . . . I won't . . . This is so hard. . . . I've asked to be reassigned back over seas. I know that sounds terrible but I just can't put my life on hold any more. I can't do it. . . . I love you, Seeley. I always will but we just weren't meant to be. I'm not what you need."

Leaning down she kissed him again, "I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me some day, if you wake up. . . Yeah, if you wake up. I hope you do, Seeley, wake up that is. . . . I'm glad I could make you happy for awhile. You were so sad and you have such a pretty smile."

Leaning over him, she kissed him. "Bye Seeley. I'll miss you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Removing her shoes, she slowly moved onto the mattress. Resting on her side, barely fitting on the bed, Brennan put her arms around her partner, "It's been five weeks, Booth. I really do think it's time you woke up. I need you to wake up, Booth."

Leaning her head against his head, she breathed deeply, "I love you Booth. I have for a long time. When you told me that you loved me that night we ran into that clown, I was so afraid that you were going to . . . I was afraid that you were going to give me an ultimatum. I waited for you to tell me that you wanted to be more than partners and when you didn't I realized that I wasn't the only one afraid of love. You were afraid of love too . . . . So many times you talked to me about love and losing yourself in someone and become one with someone and . . . And you were just as afraid of love as I was."

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan kissed his cheek and rested her forehead against his head again, "Our childhoods were very damaging Booth. It left us with fears and those fears have always affected our ability to love. I've been afraid to admit that love is real and you've been afraid that you weren't worthy of love. . . You're worthy Booth. You were always worthy."

Swallowing, she felt tears forming in her eyes and threatening to spill down her face like they did during most of her visits. "I love you Booth. I know you love me. I absolutely know that you do. I know you think I don't believe in absolutes but sometimes you have to have faith. I'm not religious but I do have faith. I have faith that the world works in a specific way with out deviation. I believe that sugar is always sweet, that the Earth will continue to rotate around the sun and that life will always find away. I also believe that love is possible between us and that . . . And that we found each other for a reason. I don't know how we found each other or why but we did. I want you to know that I believe that you belong to me and I belong to you."

Feeling the tears finally escape and slide down her cheeks, she heard a sob escape her lips, "I believe we belong to each other, Booth. I love . . . I love you so much."

Sobbing silently against his shoulder, Brennan was startled to hear the quiet of the room shattered by two whispered sentences, "Don't cry, Bones. You know I hate to hear you cry."

Startled, Brennan opened her eyes and saw warm brown eyes staring at her, "Booth, you're awake. Thank God."

Amused, Booth closed his eyes, "You don't believe in God, Bones."

Swallowing, Brennan pressed her forehead against her partner's face, "I . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth opened his eyes and complained, "I'm dry Bones. I can barely speak I'm so dry."

Moving off of the bed, Brennan took an ice chip out of her glass of tea and put it in his mouth, "Booth, I can't give you anything to drink right now."

Moving the ice chip around the inside of his mouth, he smiled, "That's okay. Did you mean it?"

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Did I mean what?"

Clearing his throat, Booth solemnly whispered, "Do we belong together? Do you really love me or was that just a dream?"

Leaning over, Brennan placed her arms around him and kissed him, "I do Booth. I believe that we do belong to each other and I do love you."

Sighing, Booth closed his eyes, "Thank you, Bones. Thank you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this story? Any good?


	2. Chapter 2

JBCFlyers19: can't we get another chapter to make Booth totally well and them a happily ever after? Please!?

Doge, queenbee1711, mphs95, mendenbar and Icanbeaduck also wanted more.

I obviously had to write a sequel. This is just a short little sequel but I hope it's okay and what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kneeling in front of the gravestone, Booth finished his prayer, crossed himself and stood up. Leaning over he kissed the headstone belonging to his grandfather, "I love you Pops." Sighing, he wiped a tear from his cheek and started moving slowly away from the stone. He'd passed several headstones when he heard a voice call to him from a few feet away.

"I can't believe it, Seeley. . . . Seeley, it's so good to see you."

Turning, Booth watched a pretty, young, blond haired woman approach him. Before he could speak, she threw her arms around him and tried kissed him passionately. Feeling his cheeks burning, he pushed the woman away from him rather roughly, "Look, you can't do that. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Frowning, Hannah stepped back a step, "I'm just so happy to see you Seeley. The last time I saw you, you were in the hospital and I'd been told you'd never wake up. I'm so happy to see that they were wrong. I had to go back overseas and I've only been back in the country for a couple of weeks. I didn't know . . . I mean, I'm glad you're fine now. I just wanted to kiss you and . . ."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth glanced towards the occupied bench in the distance and then back, "Ma'am, if you were one of my nurses, then thank you; but, you shouldn't just hug people like that and you sure as hell don't have a right to try to stick your tongue in their mouth. It can get people in to serious trouble." Observing Brennan, with Christine in her arms, stand up from where she'd been sitting, Booth watched her start to walk rapidly towards him.

Clearing his throat, Booth licked his lips, "Great."

Ignoring Booth's agitation, Hannah stared in disbelief at her former lover, "Wait, Seeley, don't you recognize me? It's me Hannah. It's only been three years but I can't have changed that much."

Watching Brennan move closer, Booth shook his head, "I don't know anyone named Hannah, sorry. Look you think you know me but I don' know you. I'm sorry about that, but I had a . . . something happened to me a few years ago and I don't remember some stuff. It's just stuff from when I was in Afghanistan so that's probably where I know you. I'm sorry, but really I don't remember you. Now, I have to go. . . "

Placing her hand on his arm, Hannah shook her head, "I was there. I was in Afghanistan while you were there. We were actually dating while you were there."

Startled, Booth took a step back, "Look, I think you need to leave before . . ."

Arriving at Booth's side, Brennan stared at Hannah, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. My husband clearly doesn't remember who you are. May I help you?"

Stunned, Hannah felt her mouth drop in amazement, "Your husband?" Turning her attention back to Booth, Hannah felt her respiration increase, "You're wife? You're married? You . . . You're married?"

Throwing up his hands, Booth felt a little afraid about what was going on, "Bones, I swear I don't know this woman."

Angry, Hannah turned her attention to Brennan, "I dated him while he was in Afghanistan. I don't know what's going on, but I don't appreciate this farce . . ."

Shaking her head, Brennan interrupted the reporter, "Booth was severely injured while he was in Afghanistan and had a very bad reaction to the anesthesia they used on him when he was operated on. He was in a coma for five weeks and once he was awake we discovered that he couldn't remember the last two months of his tour over there. If he did know you, he doesn't now."

Crossing her arms tightly against her chest, Hannah stared intently at the embarrassed man standing before her. "Alright. Alright, fine. It was nice seeing you again Seeley." Attempting to kiss him farewell, her anger increased when he took another step backwards. "I loved you, Seeley and you loved me. I even came back to the states to be with you when I heard you'd been injured. I only left when I was told your case was hopeless. I cared for you but I see that doesn't matter. I guess I shouldn't have bothered." Turning, she strode away from the man she had at one time considered her lover.

Watching her leave, Booth finally tore his gaze from the retreating figure and frowned, "I'm sorry, Bones. I guess I dated her but I swear I don't know her and even if I did, you're my wife and no one is more important to me. You, Christine and Parker are all I have and all the family I need."

Placing her arm around his waist, Brennan smiled, "We promised not to dwell upon the past Booth. The past is pain and grief. We're past all of that. I know you love me and I'm not worried about past girlfriends."

Taking his sleeping daughter from her arms, Booth placed his free arm around his wife's shoulder, "I love you Bones. I've loved you for a long time. I will never do anything to jeopardize my relationship with you. You and Christine are my life."

Smiling, Brennan leaned up and kissed him, "I know you Booth and I trust you. She was part of your past. I'm part of your future. I'm not worried in the least, about her and anything that happened in your or my past. You are my husband and I will not let you leave me, ever."

Returning her kiss, Booth smiled in relief, "And you are my wife and I will not let you leave me. I guess we're stuck with each other."

Tightening her arm around his waist, Brennan laughed, "Like a wise man once told me, we fit together. You're my yin and I'm your yang."

Shaking his head, Booth smirked, "I thought we agreed that I'm ying?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan sighed, "You agreed that you were ying. You're really yin."

Leaning down and kissing her again, Booth murmured, "You know what I have a yin for? As soon as we get home and Christine into bed, I'm going to show you, just so you know."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this was okay. Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


End file.
